Big Time Rush Fanfiction: Famous
by CudaChick7
Summary: You'll see..  - I'm not good at summaries. Please read!- R&R is greatly appreciated! :D
1. Chapter 1

A Big Time Rush Story By: Becca

I live in a small town in GA. I'm 19 years old. This is my story. I'm sitting on my couch with my 3 best friends. Anna Rocque, Bonnie Butler, and Dani Myers. Anna said something, and I tackled her. We tumbled off of the back of the couch. The tv program we were watching came back on. It said: Do you want to be a popstar? YES! I reply. Nows your chance! Gustvo Rocque is here at the ampitheater looking for new talent. Auditions are until 5:00. We all pick up our cellphones and call our moms. My mom gets here first, I litteraly jump in the car along with my friends. We get to the auditions at 4:59. I run and tell the lady I'm Becca and this is my band The Fire. We go into the audition space, and see that the judges are no other than...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the other characters affiliated with them like Jo Taylor or Camille. However, I do own my characters. Nor do I own What The Hell. I just used it for story purposes.

The famous Gustavo Rocque! Also, sitting casually beside him, The 4 Big Time Rush boys! I couldn't believe it! So my band and I walk up onto the stage. " Hi, I'm Becca, and this is my band called The Fire. We're going to perform a song I wrote myself.  
>It's called What The Hell." I say nervously into the mic. " 1,2,1,2,3,4." Jo says starting the song. " All my life I've been good but now, Whoaa I'm thinking what the hell. All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about; if you love me, if you hate me. You can't save me baby, baby. All my life I've been good, but now, Whoa What the Hell." We perform. "How was that?" my band and I all asked nervously. "Awesome!" The BTR boys say in unison. "Not bad." Gustavo says. He consults with Kelly very briefly, then states: " The Fire, you're my new talent! You're all invited to come to L.A. and sign a contract for you to have a record deal with Rocque Records!" "EEEEKKK!" We all scream at the top of our lungs. The four boys, cover their ears, and fall out of their chairs. My band mates and I giggle. "Sorry!" We say still trying to stifle the giggling. To Be Continued.. The more reviews, the faster I update. :) <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or any other things affiliated. (Sad Face) I do own Becca. Anna, and Dani, and Bonnie belong to themselves. :)

"Its cool." Logan says, getting up off of the floor. The other boys join him about a second later. I turn to my fellow band mates, who also happen to be my best friends. "We did it!" I say with a huge smile. Dani and Anna are twins. Just so you know. "We better ask our mom." Dani and Anna say simultainiously. "Same here." Bonnie adds. "Well, call them!" I suggest to them, as I call my mother. Long story short, they all agreed to let us go to L.A. with my mom and become a professional band with Gustavo Rocque. We turn to Gustavo and Kelly now. "We can go!" We say at the same time with wide smiles on our faces. "Great. Be at the airport by noon tomorrow, and we'll leave for L.A." Kelly says smiling. Gustavo just sits there with his usual glum expression. "Yes Mam!" We answer Kelly. Anna strays over to Carlos and converses with him. Dani talks to Kendall. Bonnie is talking with Logan about medical stuff. I'm with James discussing the difference in hair care products. Soon, we have to go home to pack. The next day, we are all packed up and ready to move to L.a.! "I can't believe this is actually happening!" Dani and Anna say. "Dudes, you have GOT to stop with the twin stuff. Its kinda freaking me out." I tell them, as we board the plane. They nod with identical smirks on their faces. Five minutes into the filght, Bonnie, my mom, and Dani are asleep. Luckily, Anna and I are next to each other. "Anna, what do think of Big Time Rush?" I ask her. "They're awesome. Mostly Carlos though." She answers. "Nah, more like mostly James!" I argue playfully, both of us knowing we are kidding.

"I still think Carlos is the best."

I shrug, showing her that I don't care, James is still the best to me. We then burst out laughing. I try to hold it in, so I don't wake up the others. Anna does the same. "Dude, I can't believe we got signed by THE Gustavo Rocque!" I say excitedly.

"I know right!" Anna squeals. "Carlos is so cool! AND he loves Hockey, and corndogs!" I roll my eyes, even though if I could, I would be rambleing about James as well. I mean, they are pretty amazing. The plane comes to a stop, and Anna and I have the pleasure of waking my mother, Dani, and Bonnie up. Which isn't pretty. They are pretty pissed. They get over it. We get our luggage, which consisted of my mothers suitcases, and our four duffel bags. Then, we hail a taxi and get to our destination. The Palm Woods. Kelly greets us and tells us of the amazing pool they have there. We immediatly drop our bags, and rush to the poolside. We have the amazing sight of the Big Time Rush boys in their swimsuits. James is tanning, Carlos is in the pool playing and splashing around, Kendall is sitting on the edge, trying to avoid Carlos' splashes, and Logan is poolside reading his medical book. I head over to James, Dani to Kendall, Anna to Carlos, and Bonnie to Logan. 


	4. Becca's Chapter

Disclaimer: I once again do not own Big Time Rush or any thing affiliated. Bonnie, Anna, and Dani beling to themselves.

-Becca's P.o.v.-

Oh my god! James is tanning. Oh man, look at his abs! Thats so attractive! His muscles, hair, charm, and style are just so.. so.. awesome! I walk over to him, smiling, trying not to blush too much. "Hey James." I say timidly, looking down to hide the slight blush forming on my cheeks.  
>"Oh, hey Becca! How are you liking the Palm Woods?" James says looking up at me and gesturing for me to sit down on the edge of his pool chair.<p>

"Oh, I love it! This pool is amazing!" I answer him with a smile. "Yeah. Wait until you see our apartment! Its awesome! It has a swirly slide!" "No, way!"  
>"Yeah way! Come on! I'll show you!"<br>James stands up and takes me to his apartment. It is huge!  
>"Wow." I mutter, taking in the huge room.<br>"I know right." "Come on. Lets go on the swirly slide Becca!"  
>"Mkay!"<br>He leads up onto the blacony, where he slides down the slide to the floor below.  
>"Your turn Becca!" He calls up to me.<br>"Incoming!" I shout as I slide down the tube. I land with a large thud onto James, who is crushed beneath me.  
>"I warned you I was coming.." I said getting up off of him and offering my hand to help him up.<br>He takes it, and I pull him up. Our bodies come so close together, I can feel his hot breath on my face, and I can see the twinkle in his hazel eyes. He gently puts his hand to my cheek and leans in. I close the space, and press my lips to his. I pull away and rest my forehead on his.  
>"Wow." He mutters, his hand still lingering on my cheek. <p>


	5. Dani's Chapter

Disclaimer: *Sigh* I still do not own Big Time Rush or anything else affiliated. Bonnie, Anna, and Dani belong to themselves.. My this is getting boring..  
>AN: Special shout out to MissH2O for reviewing and favoriting! You rock! :) On to the story!

Dani's P.o.v.

I slowly walk up to Kendall to say hi. Why does he have to be so darn cute? I tuck a stray piece of my hair behind my ear, and tap him on the shoulder. "Hey Kendall." I say, trying to hide the nervousness in my voice. He looks up at me.  
>"Hey Dani! Whats up?" He says with a smile.<br>"Oh, nothing. Just checking out the amazing pool they have here."  
>"Cool. You should see our apartment! Its awesome! Dude, we should go play Black-Ops together!" He exclaimed.<br>"No, way! You have that? My parents wouldn't let me get it." I happily agreed, seeing I love video games.  
>"Yeah! Come on lets go!" He said grabbing my hand and leading me away to his apartment to play Black-Ops. Man, could this day get any better? We walk into the aparment to be greeted by James and BECCA? Why are they holding hands?<br>"Hey Dani!" Becca squealed, while James waved the hand that was not intwined with Becca's.  
>"Hey. Kendall and I are going to play Black-Ops!"<br>"Oh, have fun! Me and Jamesey are going to the movies!"  
>"Jamesey? Oh, well."<br>"Bye!"  
>Kendall sets up the X-box and I sit down on the bright orange couch, grasping the controller in my hands. There is no way I'm letting Kendall beat me. No possible way. <p>


	6. Anna's Chapter

Disclaimer-  
>Me: Do I really have to say it?<br>Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan: YESSS!  
>Logan: If you don't, there is a possability that you will be sued for everything you own. Which, according to my calculations isn't much.<br>Me: HEY! Wait, he's got a point.  
>Kendall: Hurry up!<br>James: Yeah!  
>Carlos: ...<br>Me: Fine! I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else affiliated! Anna, Dani and Bonnie belong to themselves. HAPPY?  
>James, Logan, and Kendall: YES!<br>Me: Whats wrong with Carlos? Oh, well.

Onto the Chapter!

Anna's POV

I sit poolside, watching Carlos as he splashes around in the crystal clear blue water.  
> <p>


End file.
